Carnival Love
by Lahdolphin
Summary: Girl sees boy. Girl stalks boy at the carnival. Girl ruins the perfect moment. True love has never been so innocent. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own any of the characters used in this story. I am by no means profiting from writing this.**

**Warnings: Some language, fluff, some OOC, etc…**

**Note: This is set when Ann and Kippei first moved down to the Fudomine area, so she doesn't recognize Shinji or Kamio or any of them. **

**

* * *

**

**Carnival Love**

Ann had only been at the carnival for twenty minutes when she first saw him. He and his friend bought a ticket as he nodded his head to his music. He took out his earphones, pointing to a ride the second they got their wrist straps. He walked with one hand in his pocket, the other on his ipod. Then, ignoring her neighbor and her friends bicker about what ride to go on, she watched them head over to a ride.

"Ann," her neighbor, Megumi, said, waving her hand in front of her face. She didn't know her that well, but when she showed up at her door with her friends, Kippei practically pushed his sister out the door, saying something about her needing to meet new people. _Jerk_, she had thought.

"Hm?" Ann didn't take her eyes off the boy. They were in the line for the Pirate Ship, and his friend and he were having a very one-sided conversation.

"What ride do you want to go on?" Megumi asked.

Megumi's friends –Ann had already forgotten their names –rambled off different rides. She just nodded and said, "Whatever you guys want. This is different from the carnivals I'm used to," which was a lie. She had a carnival identical to this where she used to live –Chitose and all of them used to go there every year.

She looked back at the boy, shoving her hands into her sweatshirt's front pocket.

He was with a guy who had blue hair, which was odd. But his hair was odd, too. But she could look past the red hear, because that smile sent tingles down her spine. The two were on the Pirate Ship, and he was laughing as it flew up and then came flying back down. He was sitting in the farthest seat back, next to the blue haired boy, who didn't even flinch, even when they were almost at a ninety degree angle.

"Ann," Megumi said, "…or Gravitation?"

"Gravitation," Ann said, not even hearing the first suggestion.

Megumi smiled, sticking her tongue out at one girl – Sora? – who just rolled her eyes. The five girls walked over to the ride, and waited patiently in line. Ann stretched her head around, looking for the red haired boy. She saw him standing outside of one of the five or so funhouses, laughing. She shivered.

"You cold?" one of Megumi's friends asked.

Ann looked at her and faked a smile. "Anxious."

The girl smiled back at Ann. "You'll love this ride! Unless you get motion sickness, then your throw up. I threw up once, and then I –"

Megumi patted her friend on the shoulder. "That's enough; we don't need to scare her."

Ann tuned out the girls and turned back to the boy. He turned his head, for whatever reason, and caught her eye. He smiled, she smiled back. Then he vanished into the House of Mirrors.

.

After they got off of Gravitation, they headed over to Fun Slide. Most of the other teenagers were too big to go down, but all five of the girls were slim and fairly flat. Megumi went down first, then Sora, and eventually the other two girls. The guy in charge held his hand up, blocking Ann from going.

"Hold on, I think they're clogging it," he said, looking down the slide. He hit it with his hand a few times, and Ann looked down – Megumi and the others hadn't come out. She heard them laugh, and the man looked at her. "Did you know they were going to do this?"

"I just moved here, I don't even know their names," she admitted, sighing.

He believed her and yelled for them to get out. They only giggled. Ann stood there, looking down at all the people, and she nervously clamped her legs together, worried someone would see up her skirt. She looked down and spotted the red head boy at the bottom of the slide.

He had a large ball of cotton candy –pink, not blue –and was picking it off piece by piece. He still had his headphones in, but his friend was twirling his thumb around his ipod, changing the song. The red head snatched his ipod back and said something to his friend, probably about his choice in music.

The boy with the blue hair said something back, and then the red haired boy looked up at the slide. Ann smiled at him, he smiled back. She pointed to the large dome ride – the bumper cars. He nodded, and then turned to his friend.

"Alright," the man said, getting Ann's attention, "go down. Make sure to kick them hard in the back."

She nodded, grabbed the top of the slide, and forced herself down.

.

They ran into each other (literally) at the bumper cars less than five minutes later. She chased the red head boy the whole time, and the odd boy with the blue hair just seemed the bump the red head boy into her more, which she didn't completely mind.

"Die!" Ann yelled, bumping into him.

His head flew forward, and his headphones popped out. He turned his car around, going the opposite way of the track. He looked at her, smiled, and narrowed his eyes. "It's on."

"Bring it," she shot back, sticking out her tongue.

And he did. He yelled some things that made her laugh so hard her cheeks hurt, and other things that made her cry from laughing. When they got out of the little track, she couldn't look at him without laughing.

But then the boys went off again, leaving her with whip lash and a small smile.

.

She saw him again half an hour later, when she and the girls were in line at the Zipper. Megumi and Sora were chatting about how some cute boy from Seigaku was in front of them – Momoshiro or something. Ann ignored their gossip, and turned to look for the boy. She looked behind her, and he was right there, inches from her face.

He was wearing black basketball shorts, a black t-shirt, and a white vest. He looked at her eyes, taking his headphones out.

"Hey," he said, "you know the line's moving, right?"

Ann turned around, flustered. She didn't turn around after that, too afraid that the guy's friend, the one who kept mumbling, was talking about her, because the red haired kept laughing.

When they finally got to the front of the line, Megumi and Sora got in one cart together. Then the other two girls, the ones who Ann still didn't know, got in the other. When the next cart swung down, she went to get in, but the man stopped her.

"No single passengers," he told her, tapping the sign.

She sighed. The Zipper was her favorite ride, too. Just when she was about to step to the side to wait for Megumi and the others, the boy stepped up.

"I'll ride with her," he said. He turned around to face his muttering friend. "Shinji, I'll catch up with you later. You get motion sickness on this thing, anyways, don't you?"

Shinji nodded and ducked under the bar that was used to separate the lines. "Why doesn't he just ask her out? He won't stop looking for her, and finally sees her, and now he won't say anything. Typical."

The man in charge of the ride opened the cart up and Ann got in, the boy following right after her. He wiped his hair away from his eyes and turned to face her.

"What's your name," he asked, smiling.

"Ann," she said, leaving off her last name. The last thing she needed was to be called oh-that-dude-who-did-that-tennis-club-thing's-sister?

"Alright, Ann-chan," he said, looking around the cart. They moved, and Ann jumped. He laughed, sending shivers throughout her body. He tossed his head back with no attempt to hide the odd sounding bubble that traveled up his throat. It was a pure, true laugh. "Please tell me you don't get motion sickness."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Sadly, no. But if I suddenly get the urge to puke, I'll make sure to puke on you."

"Aren't you a lady?"

Then, before Ann could say anything, the ride started. He seemed a little caught off guard, and gripped the bar for dear life. Ann just laughed, and let her hair fall back. She reached up, swiping it behind her ears. As they began to tip back and forth, he began to scream like a girl.

"Get it, Ann!" Megumi yelled from the other cart.

"That's not me!" she yelled, not sure if her neighbor could hear her or not.

When the ride stopped, Ann and he were the first ones off. He stumbled off, grabbing her shoulder for support. She put an arm around his waist, and walked him back over to Shinji.

Ann left him with his friend, completely forgetting to ask his name, and hurried back over to Megumi and the other girls. They all giggled, pointing at him.

"He's cute," Sora said, straining her neck to look.

"I guess…" She looked back over her shoulder, and he was looking at her. Shinji mumbled something, and then the two walked away.

"Come on," Megumi said, grabbing Ann's arm, "let's go on the Cobra!"

.

After the Cobra and a few other rides, they decided to go into a fun house. They just went in, not even bothering to check the name. The first thing they saw was a maze of mirrors, and Ann, for a second, thought they were in the House of Mirrors, but when she took a wrong turned and fell into a ball pit, she had no clue where she was.

She pulled herself up, noticing only Sora was with her. "They all went the other way," she said, looking around. "O-M-G! That mirror makes me look so fat!"

Ann looked at the mirror – her bottom half was bigger than a van – and then she shrugged. "It's a trick mirror."

Then, suddenly, Ann heard, "I don't see a difference." She turned around, recognizing the voice as the red haired boy's. But, when she turned around, she only saw him running through the mirror maze.

.

"My friends want to know where you're going," Ann said next time they ran into each other, this time at the water squirt game. Her friends and Shinji were behind her, trying to squirt the water into the clowns' mouths.

"Your friends?" he asked, skeptical. "Really, if you're going to lie, make it believable." She rolled her eyes. He laughed then said, "We're heading over to the carousel."

"Race you there," she challenged.

He smirked. "Deal."

She nodded then turned to wait for her friends to finish. He bumped her hip while they waited. She bumped him back.

The second Megumi won, Ann yelled, "Carousel!" then sprinted off. He yelled, "Same thing, Shinji!" and sprinted after her. She figured she could win in a foot race, but when she saw the red head pass her and heard him yell, "Eat my dust!" she couldn't think straight. Not even Kippei could run that fast, and he was amazing.

When they both skidded to a stop, he looked at her proudly. "I win."

"Whatever."

Once the others arrived, they all got on the carousel. Just like at the bumper cars, he made her laugh so hard she couldn't think straight. He used the pole as a stripper pole, talked in a southern accent and pretended he was a cowboy, and everything else that would've gotten them kicked out if the people in charge of the rides actually cared.

But, just like before, they went their separate ways.

.

She didn't see him for another hour after that, and by then, it was already dark. The lights were on now and all the little kids had gone home, leaving just the teenagers. Some people had bought kimonos, but Ann chose not to – she did buy a glow stick necklace and a fox mask that was currently on top of her head, though.

Megumi, Sora and the other two girls were all waiting in line to play that game were you toss the ring over the bottle. Ann had already played it and won – she got a goldfish in a bag, but decided to give it to a little boy who had lost.

She looked around and her stomach growled. She tapped Megumi on the shoulder, said, "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

The girls immediately began to shout things out. She just nodded, and walked away, deciding to buy random things and say, "They were out," when she came back with the wrong things. On her way to the food cart, she caught sight of him again.

Shinji was standing next to him, holding a yellow teddy bear. Shinji poked its eye, mumbling something. Ann, for whatever reason, walked up to them. The red haired boy was playing the game where you hit the ball with a paddle and make it go into cups. He seemed to be struggling.

"Need any help?" she asked, leaning up against the counter next to him. "It looks easy."

He looked at her, and handed her the paddle. "Fine then, you try. But I'll warn you, it's harder than – what the hell? How'd you hit it in the green one?"

She smiled and handed him the paddle. "Tennis," she said.

He looked at her, surprised for a moment, and then looked at the man who was just as surprised as he was.

"What would you like, miss? You get three small bears, or two medium, or one large," the man said.

Ann looked at the boy, and said, "It's your money. What do you want?"

The boy looked around the large animals, then the medium, and spotted two penguins. "The penguins – the black and pink one."

The man hooked them and handed them to Ann and the boy, saying to not come again. Ann laughed at that, and walked away from the stall with Shinji and the boy.

"My bear is weird looking," Shinji mumbled, poking its eye again.

The boy rolled his eyes, looking at Ann. He handed her the pink penguin and said, "I go to Fudomine – pink and black are our colors, and penguins rock, like you."

She smiled, taking the penguin. "I'll be going there, too. I just moved," she explained, looking the penguin up and down. It was cute – it was about the size of her head, had big, black eyes and it was fuzzy. Like, _really _fuzzy.

"Cool, maybe we'll have some classes together or something," he said.

"Yeah, maybe."

Then, Ann spotted Megumi, who was looking up into her goldfish bag, and the other girls walking towards them. "Crap," she mumbled, rushing away from the boy, yelling, "Thanks!" over her shoulder, and made a mad dash towards the food cart.

.

They ran into each other yet again in the line for the Tilt-a-Whirl. Sadly, they weren't in the same seat. However, she did hear him laugh. Once they got off the ride, she went the long way around to go talk to him, but her friends were already dragging her away.

But, much to her surprise, he jogged back to them and tapped Ann on the shoulder. Ann turned around and smiled. "Excuse me," he said, "but my friend wants to know where you ladies are going."

"Your friend?" she asked, mimicking his skeptically from earlier. "Really, if you're going to lie, make it believable."

"I'm not lying – Shinji has no idea where I'm taking you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're taking me somewhere?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

He sighed. "You're coming with me," he told her in an end-of-story tone before he took her wrist and pulled her away from her giggling friends, right past Shinji, and towards the Ferris Wheel. They got in the last car, and smiled as they got in. Ann went to sit on the opposite side of the car, but the boy said, "What about the penguins?" and put his penguin right where she was going to sit. She smiled, put her pink penguin next to his, and sat next to him.

When the door closed behind them, the boy found her hand on the seat. He laced his fingers with her, smiling. She just blinked, but the ride started, and they both jerked forward. Instinctively, Ann grabbed his hand back.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes," she said, turning in her seat to face him better.

He turned in his, too, and they looked out the window behind them, staring down at the ground. Shinji was standing with Megumi and them, still poking that yellow teddy bear. He's an odd boy, Ann finally decided.

When they got to the top, he looked at her. She felt her throat swell up, and she became worried that her palm was going to sweat so much that he would just laugh at her. But it's not like you could blame her – movies put so many images in her brain about people being at the top of the Ferris Wheel, and she wasn't sure if any of it was true anymore.

"I'm Kamio, by the way," he finally told her.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said, wiggling her hand to get it more comfortable. When Kamio moved his hand, she immediately said, "No, I didn't mean for you to move it. I just –"

"Don't you watch the movies?"

"Yeah, I do, I just didn't think that this stuff actually happened at the top of Ferris Wheels, and –"

"Oh my God," he said louder, "_shut up_!"

She blushed. "Sorry, I just – yeah, I'll shut up."

"Thank you, that was totally ruining the moment more than the penguins watching us."

She smiled. He smiled. Then he raised his hand to her face, grabbed her chin, and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to try out a new pairing. I think they're cute, but I don't see much of them. Also, I know the title is incredibly lame. I plan on changing it when I get a chance to think straight (I just spent three hours writing and re-writing this – urgh).**


End file.
